Republish-Hot Case
by Arthur Kingg
Summary: Dua tindak kejahatan terjadi pada waktu yang nyaris bersamaan di satu malam yang sama. Detektif Xi Luhan membantu tim investigasi kriminal kepolisian Byeol untuk mengungkapnya. HunHan x KaiHan (Choose your side). Slight ChanLu, SuHan. New Chap Is Up! RNR Please
1. Prologue

Prolog.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir untuk hidupmu yang menyedihkan?"

Di dalam kegelapan gang sempit yang berbau busuk itu, suara rendah yang dibisikkan lamat-lamat tersebut terdengar penuh ejekan sinis dan ancaman mematikan. Setajam angin malam yang bertiup menusuk kulit. Tapi mungkin juga yang terdengar berhembus itu adalah helaan napas, sedangkan malam mematung bersama waktu menunggu si pemilik suara menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir dari kemarahannya.

"Dalam sedetik, aku sudah akan mengirimmu ke neraka dengan kedua tanganku."

"K-Kumohon…"

"Ckckck… Hanya itu? Hanya _Kumohon_? Sedih sekali…"

"Tolong… Lepaskan aku."

Ketika suara itu berbisik lagi, kesannya begitu dingin seperti bulan malam sebelum hilang dibalik awan gelap. " _Go to hell, you bastard_."

DORR!

.

.

.

.

Wanita muda itu berambut cokelat sewarna karamel, bertubuh ramping, dan aromanya seperti lavender. Dengan kulit seputih susu dibalut sepasang pakaian dalam tipis berenda warna merah menyalanya, dia terlihat seperti hamparan salju dengan api yang membara dimana-mana. Atau mungkin itu Kim Jong In yang terbakar gairah, jadi segala hal tampak panas di matanya.

Kim Jong In kadang-kadang mampir ke _Double D_ sepulangnya dari tempat kerja. Dia akan minum satu dua gelas _Canadian Club and Dry_ —koktail campuran _cognac_ dan _amaretto_ , tersenyum manis pada pada pelanggan wanita yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya di depan konter bartender, lalu pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri dengan tenang.

Kecuali jika wanita yang dia temui itu dengan sengaja mengerling padanya, dan terlihat menarik dalam skala minimal tujuh, Jong In tidak keberatan _one_ _night_ _stand_ yang menyenangkan jadi caranya untuk merilekskan diri. Dan malam ini Jong In mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar angka, karena otak Jong In hanya punya kata _nakal_ dan _terlarang_ untuk menjelaskan pasangan seksnya.

Jong In tidak tahu kenapa wanita muda tersebut terlihat begitu, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Apalagi ketika rebah sambil menggeliat menggoda di bawah Jong In, wanita muda tersebut tampak seperti lukisan erotis dalam imajinasi dewasa Jong in saat dia berumur tujuh belas tahun dulu.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberitahu namamu?"

"Untuk apa?" Si wanita asing membuang ikat pinggang Jong In ke lantai, lalu mulai meraba-raba kancing celana jinsnya. "Kau pasti sudah akan lupa lagi besok pagi."

"Namamu? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin."

Jong In merunduk untuk mencium belahan dada wanita tersebut, menyelesaikan membuka celananya sendiri lalu memelorotkan celana dalam merah sosok jelmaan Venus di bawahnya itu.

"Tetap saja— _aaah_ …" Si wanita gemetaran merasakan Jong In yang sudah berada di antara kedua pahanya, menekan kepala pria itu sambil menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. " _Shit_." _Lidahnya lihai sekali_. _Benda lunak itu benar-benar memanjakan selangkangannya_. "K-Kita tidak berencana untuk saling bertemu dan jadi teman setelah… _Aaahhh_ … Oh, _God_ …"

Pilihan berkencan lebih tidak mungkin, karena mereka baru saja bertemu dan mereka harus realistis. Semua orang dewasa—ralat, tidak semua tapi kebanyakan—melakukannya. Realistis. Bukannya main tebak-tebakan kucing dalam karung.

Jong In naik lagi, lalu mencium lama bibir merah manis memabukkan si wanita. Keduanya terengah berat begitu tautan lidah mereka terhenti, dan Jong In mulai melebarkan paha wanita itu sambil mengarahkan—

Pip. Pip.

"SIAL!"

"Abaikan saja." Si wanita meraih pipi Jong In agar pria itu kembali memperhatikannya.

Pip. Pip.

" _Ugh_ … Sebaiknya, mungkin, aku angkat dulu." Jong In bersumpah dia tidak rela melakukannya. Turun dari sofa saat ini terasa seperti sebuah dosa besar, dan karpet apartemennya adalah bara api sebagai hukuman untuk itu. Harusnya dia ingat untuk mematikan ponselnya dulu. "Detektif Kim Jong In."

Sosok dewi Venusnya di atas sofa sedang memperhatikannya, menunggu dengan senyum sabar menggoda. Jong In frustasi, karena batang tegak di antara pahanya itu semakin berdenyut hebat. _Lima detik saja lagi_. Begitu telepon ini selesai—

" _Jong In-ah, kau harus segera ke jalan 21. Kita punya korban tabrak lari._ "

Atau mungkin tidak, sialan. Tidak untuk teleponnya, tidak untuk gairahnya. _Sialan_.

"K-Kenapa, _Ugh_ , kita yang harus menanganinya?"

Ada suara ponsel berdering. Si wanita muda di sofa Jong In tampak menyusul turun sekarang dan meraih benda persegi panjang dari dalam tasnya di lantai. _Ugh_. Hormon Jong In menghambur saat melihat belahan bokong telanjangnya. Padat. Kencang. Bagaimana kalau kejantanannya berada di…

"Halo? Kau bilang, eh, apa tadi, Minseok-ah?"

" _Aku belum bilang apa-apa, idiot._ "

Kim Minseok senang sekali membuat Jong In selalu ingin meninju mulutnya. _Dasar_ pipi Bakpao sialan. Tidak lebih cerdas dari Jong In, tapi bicaranya lebih banyak.

" _Ada penembakan sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi, seratus meter dari jalan 21. Korbannya kritis dan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit._ "

Kening Jong In berkerut melihat si wanita sedang sibuk berpakaian kembali.

"Bukankah di luar sedang hujan deras sekarang?"

" _Kemarilah dulu, nanti aku jelaskan lebih rinci._ "

Klik.

"Kau mau pergi? Tidak. Jangan. Tolong jangan tersinggung."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" Si wanita sudah selesai menggelung tinggi rambutnya, dan perlahan menghampiri Jong In. sengaja menyentuhkan sela pahanya dengan kejantanan Jong In yang masih setegang urat syaraf pemiliknya itu. "Aku hanya harus pergi saja. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam sepuluh menit?"

Si wanita hanya tertawa riang, mengecup bibir Jong In sekilas lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan pada akhirnya hilang meninggalkan apartemen Jong In.

Kalau tadinya terasa seperti ada kebakaran dalam badai salju, sekarang berubah jadi menyebalkan seperti pukul dua belas siang di hari musim panas.

Jong In sudah mengeluarkan semua umpatan yang dia tahu dalam kepalanya, saat dia sudah selesai berpakaian lengkap kembali dengan sabuk senjata, lencana dan kunci mobil.

Gundukan samar celananya ini akan dia bereskan nanti.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Holaaaaaaaaaaa, ini buat Fangirl TwoThousandandFourteen, Minta FF berbau dunia mafia, dengan Lulu, Sehun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Kris jadi cast. Pokoke member EXO lah gitu.

Genrenya _crime_ lagi, tapi aku jamin beda sama sekali dengan Golden Chained Blood-ku iku Kkkkk

Happy Reading! Ini baru prolognya, sih :)

 **Summon**

 **Fangirl TwoThousandandFourteen**


	2. Memories of Nobody

_HOT CASE_

 _ARTHUR KIM_

 _._

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jong In_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Junmyeon_

 _Xi Luhan (GS)_

 _Etc._

 _Chaptered_

 _M_

 _Thriller, Action, Crime, Romance_

 _DISCLAIMER : Ide Cerita Murni, tokoh-tokoh Nyata, Sisanya Fiktif belaka kecuali Seoul dan banyak hal yang gue ambil dari film ataupun novel._

 _A/N : Hai, makasih buat review di bagian prolognya kemarin yah :D jadi ini FF main castnya sudah saya sebutin di atas, dengan penambahan casts lain sesuai porsi dan kebutuhan dalam cerita._

 _Sekedar pemberitahuan sebelum kalian membaca lebih jauh, ada banyak Pair disini. Ada HunHan #Gue #TeamHunHan, Ada KaiLu, ChanLu, SuHan. Yang gak suka Crackpair,_ _ **jangan scroll down dan jangan Bash gue yah**_ _, gue cuma pengen nulis untuk menghibur, gue gak mau ngekang ide, apalagi kalo ada yang minta pair-pair itu, gue cuma mau mewujudkannya selama masih bisa._

 _Gue minta maaf, semisal ada yang kecewa kalo gue gak selamanya pure HunHan Main Casted Writer, tapi berhubung gue gak mungkin punya pembaca sefanatik itu karena gue gak sekeren semua yang keren-keren di dunia ini, mungkin aja gak bakal ada yang kecewa which is so much relieving._

 _Luhan sendiri juga banyak pairnya tapi gak harus cipok-cipok ato enaena sama semuanya, kan? Well, sama kalo sama Sehun, seh, udah pasti harus Muahahaha #Digampar. Lagipula, tetep gue lebih ngutamain HunHan, kok #KibarBenderaHunHan_

 _Disini damai semua, kan? Kkkkk_

 _Untuk ending, gue masih mikir bakal Happy ato Happen, dan Luhan sebagai the one and only hottest substance in this story universe bakal jadian ato ngga, dan sama siapa. Kkkk_

 _Happy Reading all ma love muah muah!_

 _Habis baca, monggo tinggalkan jejak sedikit biar gue semangat lanjutinnya :)_

.

.

.

SATU

.

.

.

Distrik Byeol adalah sebuah kota kecil berpenduduk kurang lebih lima ribu orang di barat daya ibu kota Seoul yang dipenuhi wanita malam, geng narkoba, dan anak-anak bermasalah yang suka membuat keributan di tempat-tempat umum. Mencuri papan _skate_ , berkelahi, atau menaruh permen karet pada tombol _lift_.

Jelas-jelas bukan gambaran sebuah kota yang aman dan ideal untuk ditinggali, apalagi untuk membesarkan seorang anak. Meski begitu, distrik Byeol termasuk pemilik statistik terendah untuk tindak kriminal berat, dan tidak pernah ada pembunuhan, atau percobaan pembunuhan, dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini disana.

Fakta bahwa baru saja ada kasus tabrak lari dan penembakan yang terjadi di malam yang sama dalam jeda waktu yang sangat dekat, membuat semua anggota tim penyelidikan Kim Jong In—satu-satunya tim dalam divisi pembunuhan kantor kepolisian Byeol, berjumlah tiga orang termasuk Kim Jong In sendiri—menjadi sangat terkejut.

Sepi kasus membuat penghasilan mereka sedikit, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan senang jika ada yang mati hanya agar mereka dapat uang dan bisa membeli bir yang lebih mahal sedikit. Kim Jong In pun lebih-lebih tidak merasa seperti itu, walaupun dia gemar mampir ke bar. Karena sebenarnya minuman yang dia pesan adalah yang termurah kedua, atau dia akan minum setengah punya Kim Minseok sambil berlagak sok keren memarahi anak buah sekaligus teman dekatnya itu.

Kim Jong In tumbuh besar di Distrik Byeol, sama seperti Kim Minseok si pemilik pipi Bakpao, atau Park Chanyeol si anggota termuda dan paling tinggi dengan mata besarnya tersebut. Sudah cukup mereka melihat Distrik Byeol sebagai perwujudan sebuah neraka versi kecil di bumi.

Psikopat sampah tidak perlu membuat Distrik Byeol jadi _Gotham_ yang bobrok sungguhan.

"Ini adalah korban tabrak lari kita." Ujar Kim Minseok menempelkan selembar 5R hasil jepretannya pada papan tulis.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat dari foto tersebut, kecuali seraut wajah pucat kaku, matanya masih lebar membuka dan sudah kemasukan air, dan ada genangan di bawah kepalanya.

Jejak darah sudah kabur bercampur dan mengalir jauh kemana-mana, mungkin juga diam bersembunyi dalam warna kegelapan beton jalan.

Jong In setengah duduk di atas meja kerja, mengamati sambil sejenak menyeruput kopi dengan handuk kecil tersampir di kepalanya.

Hujan deras masih terus saja mengguyur ditambah angin kencang hingga lewat tengah malam ini. Selain tetap saja basah kedinginan dalam balutan jas hujan dan kemungkinan kena flu besok pagi, Jong In memutuskan keberadaan mereka di TKP tidak berpengaruh apa-apa kecuali mereka bisa kembali ke kantor yang lebih nyaman, dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna untuk kasus ini dengan semua informasi yang bisa mereka kumpulkan dibantu sepasang pakaian hangat ekstra segelas kopi.

"Tidak ada ID pengenal apapun, tapi Jeon Wonwoo yang segera tiba di TKP mengenalinya sebagai Song Minho. Wonwoo kebetulan sedang berpatroli di area terdekat dari Jalan 21, dan bergegas menanggapi laporan dari 119." Jelas Minseok.

Gantian Chanyeol yang angkat bicara. "Saksi yang menelepon 119 menjelaskan padaku kalau sebuah minivan hitam tahu-tahu merangsek naik ke trotoar dengan brutal dan berkecepatan penuh, dan detik berikutnya dia lihat Minho sudah jatuh terguling dari kap depan."

 _Ketidaksengajaan_ yang terang-terangan sekali disengaja.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil spidol merah untuk menggambar garis-garis dari foto Song Minho di papan, dan menuliskan beberapa hal.

 _ **Korban : Song Minho. Usia?**_

 _ **Waktu kematian : Sekitar pukul 22.15 KST. Langsung tewas di TKP.**_

 _ **Penyebab kematian : Pendarahan hebat di area belakang kepala. Menunggu laporan hasil otopsi lengkap.**_

 _ **Mobil yang dikendarai oleh pelaku tabrak lari adalah sebuah minivan hitam. Langsung ngebut ke jalur utara Distrik. Plat tidak sempat teridentifikasi.**_

 _ **Pelaku belum teridentifikasi.**_

 _Psikopat sampah_. Pikir Jong In lagi. "Bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo bisa mengenal Song Minho?"

"Wonwoo selalunya berurusan dengan para parasit jalanan kota." Jawab Minseok. "Kata Wonwoo, Minho adalah yang paling sering keluar-masuk kantor polisi dua bulan terakhir ini."

"Apa saja riwayat tindak kriminalnya?"

Minseok menatap Park Chanyeol, dan pria jangkung dengan rambut sewarna cokelat terang nyaris oranye-nya itu tergagap segera mengutak-atik mejanya sendiri—Minseok menunduk menutup mata dengan satu tangan ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan kalender meja dan tempat pulpennya, membuka-buka map-map dan rangkapan-rangkapan kertas yang ada disana dengan cepat hingga menemukan catatan yang dia cari lalu cekatan membaca isinya.

"Eh… Kedapatan menawarkan dua gram Kokain pada seorang anak kecil di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Memukuli pacarnya, Jessica, di area publik— _mall_ , swalayan, di pinggir jalan, motel. Terakhir, dua hari yang lalu, dia memukuli pria yang kedapatan pergi dengan Jessica, dan ternyata adalah adik Jessica sendiri."

Satu lagi orang rendahan yang sok-sok mau jadi tukang pukul, padahal dia sama saja dengan sampah. _Tsk_.

"Minho tidak ditahan untuk tindakan penganiayaan itu?"

Chanyeol kembali menunduk sebentar, kali ini langsung membaca bagian tabel yang harus dia lihat dalam catatan di genggamannya tersebut. "Disini ditulis kalau setiap tuntutan dibatalkan oleh Jessica."

"Wah, baik hati sekali dia." Ujar Minseok sarkastik. "Atau bodoh?"

"Atau suatu alasan membuatnya tampak seperti gabungan antara keduanya. Terdengar seperti sebuah kemungkinan motif. Kalau itu kau, aku pasti sudah jawab bodoh."

"Idiot. Aku seharusnya merencanakan pembunuhan untukmu juga."

"Kalau mau pakai _bulldozer_ karena lebih besar alih-alih minivan, aku sudah keburu menyelamatkan diri lebih dulu." Jong In terkekeh senang, sejenak menyeruput kopinya lagi sembari kembali beralih pada Park Chanyeol. "Pagi nanti coba bicara dengan pacar—sekarang mantan—Minho. Aku bertaruh dia tidak sedih kalau Minho tewas. Periksa juga apakah dia punya sebuah minivan, atau memiliki teman yang mau meminjamkannya."

"Siap."

"Aku akan mencari informasi di jalanan." Minseok duduk di kursinya dan ikut minum kopi. "Song Minho punya riwayat dengan obat-obatan terlarang. Aku akan cari tahu apakah dia sedang terlibat dengan geng akhir-akhir ini, dan apakah bisnis mereka berjalan dengan baik atau tidak."

"Bagus." Jong In mengangguk sungguh-sungguh, menyetujui.

Dia sudah bersahabat dengan Minseok sejak kecil, dan cukup tahu jika salah satu kelebihan Minseok adalah mudah membuat seseorang mau bicara untuknya. Jauh lebih mudah lagi untuk pelacur yang biasa berdiri semalaman di seberang jalan area konstruksi, ataupun di sekitaran gedung bioskop kota. Buka mulut mereka senilai beberapa lembar Won nominal rendah.

Minseok kembali berdiri untuk menempelkan dua lembar 5R yang lain, kali ini adalah foto sebuah gang sempit dengan satu bak sampah kayu yang sudah penuh. Foto lainnya menunjukkan potret wajah jarak dekat seorang pria muda di atas tandu tim medis.

Oval, sama pucatnya dengan raut wajah Song Minho, basah karena air hujan seperti sekujur tubuhnya, tapi matanya terpejam damai di bawah sepasang alis tebalnya itu.

"Oh Sehun. Itu nama dalam tiket pesawat yang kutemukan di dompetnya. Tidak ada ID pengenal lain." Jelas Minseok. "Wonwoo menanggapi telepon 119 yang kedua juga dan dia teruskan padaku, jadi aku yang memeriksanya. Dua luka tembak mengoyak pinggang kiri. Kemungkinan kaliber .45."

Tidak banyak yang bisa Minseok lakukan ketika tiba disana, selain mencoba menekan pendarahan pada luka pria muda bernama Oh Sehun tersebut, dan itupun Minseok rasa sudah terlambat.

"Penelepon ke 119 adalah orang yang sama?" Jong In meneguk seperempat isi gelasnya.

"Biar kutebak, tidak."

Tiga pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruang kerja divisi pembunuhan itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kaca yang terbuka, dan suara pertama yang terdengar sebelum sempat ada yang menghela napas terkejut adalah Kim Jong In yang tersedak lalu batuk hebat sambil menjatuhkan gelas _Styrofoam_ kopinya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Tapi, namanya juga sedang terkejut, Minseok dan Chanyeol tidak ada yang mempedulikan si malang yang hidungnya sakit kemasukan kopi itu, dan malah sama-sama berdiri mematung dengan mulut setengah membulat seolah-olah sedang melihat hantu di ambang pintu.

"Kau…" Jong In menegakkan diri, meletakkan handuk kepalanya ke meja.

Biar Jong In perjelas, bukan hantu, tapi jelmaan lukisan erotis dalam imajinasinya. Sosok feminim manis yang berbahaya, yang dipenuhi api berkobar di sekujur tubuh hingga Jong In jadi gila karena merasa dia ikut terbakar juga.

Venus nakal _nya_ , yang hampir berakhir di atas sofa apartemennya nyaris empat jam yang lalu. Kata _hampir_ membuat Jong In meringis masam, hatinya sedih, mengingat ternyata dia masih punya masalah besar di balik celana dalamnya. Secara teknis dan harfiah.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Wanita muda yang pakaiannya—kemeja hitam tipis dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka, dipasangkan dengan jins biru pudar sepaha—masih sama persis ketika meninggalkan apartemen Jong In itu menyapa dengan ramah. Tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan Jong In ataupun ingatan tentang cumbuan panas singkat yang sempat mereka lakukan sebelumnya. "Maaf terlambat. Aku Xi Luhan, dari Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan Seoul. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan memimpin penyelidikan ini. Inspektur Yoo akan menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi pada kalian besok pagi, jadi tahan dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian tentang kedatanganku yang mendadak—dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan, oke? Mohon bantuannya."

"Uh…m." Minseok menutup mulut sebelum liurnya jatuh.

" _Yes, Ma'am_." Chanyeol berdiri siap memberi hormat dengan formal, lalu segera membungkukkan diri. "Mohon bimbingannya!"

Tidak mungkin…

"Gila." Desis Kim Jong In.

Memimpin investigasi…

Mengesampingkan soal Venus segala macam, dia hampir meniduri—calon—atasannya. _Gila_.

Xi Luhan tetap tersenyum manis saat melenggang masuk menghampiri papan, mengedikkan kepala ke arah foto TKP kedua dan bicara dengan Park Chanyeol. "Aku benar, kan? Soal telepon kedua… Jeda waktu panggilan adalah semenit kurang sedikit dari yang pertama. Saat itu semua orang di area sekitar TKP pasti sedang berbondong-bondong untuk melihat keadaan korban tabrak lari, dan salah satunya baru menyadari jika ada seseorang lain sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya di dalam gang."

"H-Huh? Oh! _Yes, Ma'am_! Ya… Memang benar. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh saksi kedua ketika aku menanyainya. Eh… Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu adalah penembakan. Tidak ada suara letusan apapun yang terdengar. Dia pikir, korban adalah mayat."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa menunggui otopsi Song Minho dan segera beritahu aku hasilnya jika sudah selesai?"

"Siap, _Ma'am_!"

Luhan tersenyum berterimakasih dan beralih pada Kim Minseok yang berada tidak jauh dari sisinya. "Bagaimana dengan senjata yang digunakan untuk menembak?"

"U-Uh? Tidak ada." Minseok berdehem samar, segera memfokuskan matanya ke tempat yang seharusnya. "Tidak ditemukan. Aku dan tim CSRU sudah menyisir di dalam gang dan area sekitar di radius dua puluh meter. Nihil."

"Bagaimana dengan tiket pesawatnya?"

"Itu, penerbangan internasional. Zurich-Seoul."

"Kau bisa menelusuri tiket pesawat Oh Sehun lebih jauh? Byeol bukan tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi orang dari luar, kecuali terdesak, dan kita perlu tahu apa yang sudah membuat Oh Sehun mau jauh-jauh datang kemari."

"Siap." _Fiuuuhh_ …

"Bagus sekali." Sekarang Luhan beralih pada Kim Jong In yang sempat terlupakan selama beberapa detik yang lalu itu. "Detektif Kim, kau ikut denganku ke jalan 21."

"Uh?" Jong In sama terbatanya seperti Chanyeol dan Minseok, tapi jelas untuk alasan yang sedikitnya berbeda.

Chanyeol yang hormonnya mendadak penuh semangat berapi-api dan si idiot Minseok gagal fokus karena pakaian super minim Xi Luhan. Coba saja bandingkan dengan Luhan yang telanjang dan, jangan lupa, mendesah, otak mereka pasti akan jauh lebih rusak lagi. Kasihan sekali pria-pria muda yang matanya kampungan itu, apalagi Minseok yang memang selalu lebih banyak omong tapi minim pengalaman.

"Kau menemaniku melihat TKP." Ulang Luhan lebih pelan dan penuh penekanan, karena dia merasa Jong In sedang susah menangkap maksud perkataannya atau Jong In memang selalu begitu. "Sekarang."

"Sekarang—pukul satu dinihari?"

" _Sekarang_."

 _Tenanglah_ , _man_. "Cuacanya masih buruk. Kami bertiga belum lama kembali dari sana."

"Sudah kepalang tidak bisa tidur. Aku perlu melihat-lihat sendiri dengan mataku. Selain itu, kita juga harus bicara."

"Hah?"

Minseok segera bergeser ke arah Jong In, menyikut pinggangnya. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Bawa dua jas hujan, dan satu jaket untukku. Ayo." Luhan berjalan duluan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan ketiga pria di dalamnya.

Wah, dia tidak mau berunding.

Otak Jong In berpindah-pindah gambaran soal Luhan yang sekarang adalah atasannya dan Luhan yang pasti senang memegang kendali di ranjang, dan kecanggungan yang ada jadi semakin terasa kacau.

Jong In tahu dia memang sedang gila sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan sudah dua kali mondar-mandir dari trotoar jalan ke gang sempit dan sebaliknya, lalu kali ini dia berhenti di tengah-tengah kedua TKP itu dan memperhatikan ujung sama ujung. Mata indahnya menyipit, dan keningnya berkerut samar tanda dia sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan berpindah menatap Jong In yang sedari tadi mengikuti dengan sabar di belakangnya.

"Bokongmu."

Luhan terkekeh geli. Jong In benar-benar bukan gangguan untuknya. Reaksi semacam itu membuat Jong In merasakan ada semacam naluri singa ingin makan daging rusa dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak bilang kau polisi."

"Aku membuat orang mengaku, bukannya memberi pengakuan. Dan, lagipula, kau tidak bertanya."

"Itu argumen terbaikmu?"

"Kau salah karena tidak bertanya, dan itu masalahmu." Luhan kembali beralih lagi pada ujung gang lalu trotoar jalan yang masih diberi garis kuning. "Hei, Detektif Kim… Telepon kedua terjadi kurang dari semenit setelah tabrakan, kan?"

"Chanyeol sudah memberitahumu, ya. Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Jong In. "Bagaimana kalau penembakan ini yang terjadi lebih dulu? Hujan deras pasti akan meredam suara tembakannya, makanya tidak ada yang tahu."

"Apa saja mungkin."

Luhan kembali ke dalam gang lagi, memperhatikan sudut yang dia pikir sudah terlewatkan tadi.

"Kau bawa senter? Di bawah bak sampah."

Jong In segera mengeluarkan _spotlight_ kecil dari saku celananya, dan mengarahkan sorot terang benda itu tepat ke bawah bak sampah seperti yang Luhan minta, menyinari setiap bagian dari sudut paling gelap dan tidak terpikirkan tersebut hingga Jong In terkesiap karena melihat sesuatu.

" _Glock_." Jong In berdiri menyangkutkan cincin pelatuk ke jari telunjuknya yang bebas, menunjukkan benda hitam berharga dalam bentuk senjata api itu pada Luhan. "Kaliber .45."

Senyum manis Luhan melebar. "Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Bagaimana jika Song Minho adalah orang yang menembak Oh Sehun?"

"Atas dasar?"

"Saksi pertama tidak melihat Song Minho hingga pria itu tertabrak minivan, bukan? bagaimana jika saat itu Minho sedang berlari? Dan, dua insiden dalam jarak waktu singkat terlalu besar untuk dibilang sebagai sebuah kebetulan."

"Teori yang bagus, tapi tetap saja dugaanmu masih terlalu luas."

Luhan mengangkat bahu, keluar gang menuju mobil.

Jong In menyusulnya dengan senyum penasaran. Berburu rusa memang tidak mudah. Lagipula, kenapa analoginya harus hewan, sih?

Mereka berdua membuka jas hujan dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, menghela napas lega karena merasakan penghangat mobil yang Jong In nyalakan mencegah tubuh setengah basah kuyup mereka menggigil.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Jong In memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Silahkan."

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan, kau tahu, ide kembali ke apartemenku yang lebih nyaman dan melakukan _apa_ _saja_ yang tidak sempat kita lakukan tadi?"

Luhan tergelak ringan, memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mencari nama kontak yang baru dia simpan tadi. "Aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah lewat lalu menginginkannya kembali, Kim Jong In. Aku tipe orang yang mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu."

"Tapi, aku tidak." Apalagi sesuatu itu adalah kemungkinan pengalaman hubungan yang pasti paling hebat di atas ranjang. Jong In tertarik setengah mati, dan masih ingin mencoba merasakannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, itu masalahmu. _You missed the timing, and you wouldn't get it back_. Dan, jangan lupa, aku atasanmu sekarang."

Jong In mau protes kalau pembunuhan dan telepon Minseok yang mengganggu bukan kesalahan dan tanggungjawabnya tapi akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan diri pada punggung jok pengemudi karena Luhan tampak sedang menunggu teleponnya tersambung pada nomor di seberang. Nanti saja lagi dia berdebatnya dengan rusa kecil menggoda ini.

" _Belum selesai, Ma'am._ "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dokter menemukan sisa bubuk mesiu pada pakaian Minho atau di tangannya."

" _Sebentar._ " Chanyeol menahan pembicaraan mereka, dan suara yang terdengar adalah bunyi-bunyi seperti langkah kaki dan gemerisik angin mengenai speaker ponsel. Lalu, ada sayup-sayup suara percakapan singkat antar dua orang pria. " _Halo? Positif, Ma'am. Di kukunya. Sedikit sekali. Sisanya mungkin sudah habis tersapu air hujan._ "

"Kerja bagus."

Pip.

"Apa yang Chanyeol katakan padamu?"

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kembali, dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan senang hati. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Chanyeol bilang apa, sih?"

Luhan melirik gundukan di antara paha Jong In dengan senyum geli, bersandar pada punggung jok penumpangnya dan memejamkan mata. "Kau harus cepat mengurus _bisnis kecil_ mu itu."

" _Bisnis kita_." Jong In kesal, dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Belum selesai."

"Tidak selesai. Tidak ada kelanjutannya."

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun sudah melewati masa kritisnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dua butir peluru yang berhasil diangkat sedang Jong In proses sekarang di ER sebagai barang bukti, bersama dengan pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi Sehun yang dikumpulkan oleh salah seorang perawat disana.

Bekas luka bakar pada rongga luka mengindikasikan tembakan dilepaskan beruntun pada jarak dekat. Walaupun kehilangan banyak darah, tembakan tersebut tidak sampai mengenai organ vitalnya dan transfusi darah sendiri sudah berhasil dilakukan selama operasi. Sehun selamat dan akan bertahan hidup.

Masalah Xi Luhan tinggal satu.

Oh Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa.

Kata dokter, kepala Sehun terbentur cukup keras dan hal itu mempengaruhi ingatan jangka panjang dan pendeknya. Belum diketahui apakah itu permanen atau tidak, karena rumah sakit pusat Byeol belum punya peralatan canggih seperti yang ada di pusat kota Seoul untuk memindai kondisi otak Sehun.

Luhan sendiri baru akan memutuskan apakah dia akan membiarkan Sehun menjalani perawatan lebih jauh lagi di Seoul atau tidak, sebab Sehun kemungkinan besar adalah saksi potensialnya yang harus dilindungi karena teka-teki hubungannya dengan Minho—selain karena identitas Sehun sendiri yang cukup misterius.

Minho memang sudah tewas, tapi Luhan butuh kepastian soal Minho tidak punya teman yang mengincar Sehun sehingga dia bisa mengatakan bahwa keadaan cukup aman untuk Sehun melenggang pergi.

"Kau siapa?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar.

Dia segera mengalihkan perhatian dari pemandangan gelap gulita di luar jendela sana ke arah ranjang pasien.

Oh Sehun sudah terjaga, sedang menatapnya lemah dan penuh tanya. Perlahan Luhan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, tersenyum selembut mungkin agar Sehun tidak takut padanya.

"Kau cepat sekali bangun. Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Oh Sehun mengangguk pelan, masih bertanya-tanya.

"Namaku Luhan."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingat namaku sendiri."

Luhan mengusap-usap bahu Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini untuk membantumu, Oh Sehun."

"Ah… Tadi dokter bilang aku Oh Sehun. Kupikir dia berbohong."

Luhan mendengus geli. "Seorang dokter tidak mungkin membohongi pasiennya, Sehun-ah. Kau lucu."

Ragu-ragu, Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis membalas keramahan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali siapa dirimu?"

Sehun menggeleng sama pelannya. Pinggangnya terasa digigit semut, yang di bagian kiri.

"Darimana kau berasal, apa pekerjaanmu, kenapa kau datang ke Byeol, kau juga tidak ingat?"

"Maafkan aku." Sehun meringis ingin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut pelan, tapi Luhan sudah lebih dulu melakukan itu untuk Sehun, menekannya hati-hati. "Aku tidak ingat. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa membantu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Luhan… Apa aku adalah orang yang jahat?"

Kening Luhan mengernyit.

"Jika seseorang berusaha melukaiku, kemungkinan besar aku adalah orang jahat, bukan?"

"Tidak. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kita belum tahu pasti sama sekali."

Oh Sehun menghela napas berat.

"Aku ada ide."

"Apa itu, Luhan?"

"Bagaimana kalau begitu kau keluar dari sini besok pagi, kau tinggal dulu bersamaku untuk sementara?"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman di bawah pengawasanku sampai penyelidikan selesai. Itu saja."

"Baiklah."

"Kau tidak mau menolaknya?" Luhan tidak percaya Oh Sehun mengiyakan begitu saja. Mungkin pikiran kosongnya membuat Sehun jadi sepolos kertas dan memtuskan untuk mudah mempercayai seseorang. "Kau boleh menolaknya. Kau, kan, tidak kenal aku. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku berniat mencelakaimu?"

"Kau tidak tampak seperti musuh." Sehun terdengar jujur dan tulus, dan Luhan merasa tersentuh. "Kau membuatku merasa aman."

Luhan merapikan selimut Sehun. "Kalau begitu tidurlah kembali. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan, bukan? Kau harus memulihkan kondisimu."

Sehun memejamkan mata dengan patuh, tapi kembali membukanya sedetik kemudian. Sorotnya gelap dan teduh pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Luhan…"

"Apa?"

"Aku mungkin adalah orang yang baik."

Kening Luhan berkerut lagi.

"Kalau kau berusaha melindungiku, berarti aku adalah orang baik, bukan?"

Luhan lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya yang manis dan cantik itu. "Selamat malam, Sehun-ah."

Sehun memejamkan mata kembali.

Sebuah senyum tipis juga tersungging di bibirnya hingga dia tenggelam di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Lotto

Holaaaaaaa!

Maap baru ngapdet lagi yang ini hehehehe, mudah-mudahan kalian semua sabar menunggu untuk yang ketiga kkkk

I personally super duper love this chapter, and hope you guys do too :*

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak setelah selesai membaca, yah :D kritik, saran, apapun, asal jangan bashingan hihihi biar semangat lanjutin ini walopun slow working banget

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

DUA

.

.

.

.

Dalam dua jam, Park Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan sebuah apartemen yang paling mendekati ideal sesuai dengan permintaan Xi Luhan. Memiliki dua kamar tidur, satu balkon, satu ruang tengah yang luas, berfasilitas lengkap, dan harganya tiga kali lebih murah dari apartemen paling sempit di Seoul. Luhan belum gajian bulan ini, dan gaji bulan lalunya sudah habis dia pakai melunasi cicilan mobil bekasnya, jadi tawaran bantuan Park Chanyeol benar-benar membantunya.

Meski tidak ada jaminan keamanan apa-apa yang bisa Chanyeol berikan, karena memang tidak ada apapun yang aman di Byeol, setidaknya Luhan adalah polisi jadi Chanyeol dan wanita itu sama-sama merasa tidak masalah.

Luhan senang karena si jangkung manis itu lebih berguna ketimbang si _tan_ Kim Jong In.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Jong In, Luhan jadi meringis masam memikirkan pria berisik dan mesum itu pasti sedang sibuk uring-uringan di kantor sekarang karenanya. Melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mendamprat siapa saja, bahkan apa saja, yang sialnya kebetulan sedang berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah dan dirasa mengganggu pandangannya.

Ada juga rupanya orang lucu dan aneh seperti Kim Jong In, yang sepertinya punya manajemen kemarahan rendah—kemungkinan bermasalah sewaktu kecil, yang sedikit-sedikit mengomentari hal-hal di depan matanya lalu meledak-ledak seperti seorang _ahjumma_ jika tidak puas.

Luhan bukannya peduli karena merasa bersalah atau apa, tapi dia heran saja kenapa Kim Jong In harus sampai merasa semarah itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar, dan dia segera menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya untuk Oh Sehun. "Tentu saja. Kau suka kamarmu?"

Luhan hanya membawa Oh Sehun untuk tinggal bersamanya sebagai keperluan penyelidikan, dan itu adalah haknya untuk memutuskan sebagai ketua tim.

Dimana letak kesalahannya?

 _Kau tidak waras!_ Kim Jong In terdengar melontarkan kalimat itu seperti anak laki-laki sedang merajuk marah pada ibunya, saat Luhan mengatakan soal rencananya tersebut lewat telepon pagi-pagi sekali tadi.

Oke, sekalipun Luhan tidak waras, Luhan tetap merasa kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan ide tinggal seatap bersama saksi potensialnya itu, dan seharusnya Jong In tidak membuat hal—oke, setengah—wajar tersebut terdengar seperti bencana buruk di kuping orang lain.

 _Kalian dua orang dewasa lawan jenis yang akan berada di dalam ruang tertutup yang sama selama tujuh per dua puluh empat!_

Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengkoreksi _dua puluh empat jam per tujuh_ untuk Jong In, ketimbang mengomentari pikiran _pervert-oriented_ nya yang tahu-tahu terlalu jauh melangkah kemana-mana.

Katakan Luhan tidak punya pikiran, tapi Luhan ingin bertanya hal besar macam apa yang paling mungkin akan terjadi jika dia dan Oh Sehun, dua orang dewasa lawan jenis seperti kata Jong In, berada di dalam ruang tertutup yang sama?

 _Tidak ada_.

Luhan tidak mungkin melanggar batasan dengan Oh Sehun, dan Jong In harus berhenti mengurusi hal yang bukan untuk dia urusi.

"Ya, aku suka." Oh Sehun menoleh ke belakang sebentar, ke arah kamar tidur yang pintunya terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan satu kasur dan satu meja kecil itu, lalu kembali menatap Luhan dengan senyum manis yang masih canggung. "Kamarnya luas."

Polos dan tulus sekali.

Pencarian Luhan tidak akan mudah, tapi Luhan senang karena Oh Sehun yang kelihatan merasa nyaman—dan aman—disini memberinya awal yang bagus untuk memulai. Mungkin Luhan bisa membeli seporsi ayam goreng dan beberapa kaleng Soju sepulang kerja nanti sebagai langkah pendekatan yang kedua.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Luhan asal saja menyelipkan _baretta_ -nya ke dalam pinggang celana jins yang sedang dia kenakan, lalu memasukkan ponsel dan lencana ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kau akan lama, kan? Apa kau tidak akan tidur sebentar?"

Luhan menyadari perubahan _mood_ Sehun yang mendadak cemas dari raut wajahnya, dan dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum selembut mungkin untuk menenangkan pria itu. Terbangun di sebuah kota asing, tidak ingat apa-apa, menyadari dirinya adalah korban selamat yang mungkin masih berada dalam incaran lanjutan dan harus ditinggal sendiri tanpa kemampuan diri untuk melawan, wajar bagi Sehun untuk merasa seharusnya Luhan tidak meninggalkannya sama sekali apalagi tanpa memberinya pertahanan.

Bukannya Sehun adalah pria ceking yang lemah, dia hanya belum tahu apa yang harus dia hadapi dan tidak peduli sehebat apa Sehun sebelum ini, dalam kondisi otak nol Sehun tidak ada bedanya dengan warga sipil biasa yang harus berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun-ah. Nomorku ada di dalam memo. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja lewat telepon rumah, dan aku berjanji akan menjawab telepon dan bicara denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Apa itu oke?"

"Aku…boleh melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Itu oke." Sehun masih tampak menimbang-nimbang, tapi terkait cemasnya yang mulai mereda, rasanya Sehun memang akan berakhir menerima juga pilihan dari Luhan itu.

"Bagus." Luhan sedikit menaikkan _zipper_ jaket kulit cokelat yang merupakan milik Jong In tersebut. "Aku harus segera pergi. Kau jangan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun selain aku, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum juga berhenti mengguyur sejak semalam. Langit terus gelap, angin terus bertiup kencang. Luhan lega karena dia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih hangat pagi ini, kering, dan nyaman duduk menyesap kopi di jok pengemudi mobilnya sendiri. Jam layar oranye _dashboard_ menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat seperempat menit, dan Luhan menoleh ke arah sebuah bangunan motel dua tingkat enam belas kamar di seberang jalan tempat kendaraannya terparkir sekarang.

Matanya sedikit menyipit, karena kaca jendela mobil dan tirai air hujan agak menghalangi pandangan jarak jauhnya. Meski begitu, dia tahu tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dimanapun, karena cuaca secara teknis membuat Luhan menjadi satu-satunya yang berada di luar saat ini.

Luhan menyesap kopinya lagi, memutuskan mulai membaca laporan tiket pesawat Sehun dari Kim Minseok sambil menunggu. Tidak ada yang mencolok, sejauh yang bisa Minseok dapatkan mengingat rendahnya kualitas jaringan internet di Byeol, selain keterangan tanggal dimana Sehun melakukan pembelian tiket.

Tanggal 10 November 2012. Itu penerbangan satu arah Seoul-Zurich lewat bandara _Gimpo_ _International_. Yang terbaru—yang ditemukan di dompetnya semalam, tertanggal16 September 2016. Sehun menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama tinggal di luar negeri. Sesuatu pasti terjadi sebelum rentang empat tahun itu. Sesuatu yang buruk. Atau, bisa jadi malah sangat sepele, seperti berkuliah disana. Kemungkinannya banyak.

Luhan memijiti pelipisnya pelan. Belum apa-apa dia sudah pusing. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa jika hanya sekedar bermain tebak peluang. Ini bukan maematika. Luhan butuh Sehun untuk segera memulihkan ingatannya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mencampakkan kertas itu ke jok belakang, dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. Tampak sosok Kim Minseok sudah berlari keluar dari motel tadi itu sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan, dan Luhan segera membukakan pintu penumpang di sisinya agar Minseok bisa langsung masuk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa lumayan."

 _Bagus_. "Siapa, sih, yang kau temui pagi-pagi sekali itu? Di _motel_."

Minseok tersenyum santai. Seperti dia sudah biasa melakukan hal ini, dan sering mendengar orang-orang berkomentar sama seperti Luhan. Dia meletakkan handuk kecil Luhan dengan sopan di _Dashboard_.

" _Madam_ Jang. Dia punya klub di tengah kota. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sana, berada di blok seberang klub. Motel itu adalah miliknya juga, dan dia tinggal disitu sesekali. Di kamar enam belas. _Madam_ Jang orang asli Jeju, dan datang ke Byeol pada tahun tujuh puluhan karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia, dan dia ingin memperbaiki hidup. Sudah pasti aku belum lahir saat itu, tapi orang tuaku jelas-jelas sudah menikah."

"Wah."

Luhan tidak tahu Minseok punya kalimat pembuka yang amat panjang dengan memakai asal-usul yang bisa Luhan dengarkan lain kali saat dia punya lebih banyak waktu luang dan kehabisan hal penting untuk dia pikirkan.

"Jadi, madam Jang mengembangkan bisnis di klubnya, dan kita tidak hanya bisa mendapatkan minuman dan hiburan murah meriah saja disana, tapi juga barang-barang selundupan. Apa? Senjata api? Satwa dilindungi? _Metamfetamin_? Semuanya ada. Satu yang paling dicari adalah…informasi."

"Oh, oke." Sepertinya Luhan sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya mau Minseok coba katakan padanya. "Informasi, katamu. Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku bertanya padanya soal Song Minho, dan _madam_ Jang bilang dia adalah bajingan sungguhan karena sering datang ke klubnya dan memukuli pelanggan hanya karena mereka tidak sengaja menyenggol bahunya atau tertawa terlalu nyaring di hadapannya."

Rasanya Luhan ingin memukuli orang itu juga karena sudah jadi bajingan sungguhan, tapi Song Minho sudah mati, tentu saja. "Minho sering datang ke klub?"

" _Setiap malam_ , dan _madam_ Jang jamin kalau Minho selalu menghabiskan berbotol-botol _Jagger_ mahal disana."

"Dia pengangguran—kecuali kau menganggap preman adalah nama pekerjaannya—yang tampaknya bersenang-senang sepanjang waktu. Apa dia benar-benar terlibat geng narkoba?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Kemungkinannya lebih besar daripada itu. Minho selalu terlihat duduk di meja yang sama—yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk dan cahaya lampu disko, dan bicara dengan satu orang wanita yang sama. Ramping, berambut panjang, selalu pakai kacamata hitam, dan sepatu haknya kelihatan sangat mahal. Pernah sekali _madam_ Jang melihatnya menyodorkan dua gulungan besar uang pada Minho lewat bawah meja, kira-kira minggu lalu."

Kedua tangan Luhan di atas paha terkepal pelan. Satu orang wanita yang selalu berpenampilan mencurigakan itu terdengar tidak asing baginya. "Tapi, dia tidak lihat apa yang sudah Minho berikan sebagai ganti atas uang-uang itu?"

"Tidak." Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Tiga malam yang lalu, gedung kantor perusahaan telepon yang ada di pusat distrik diterobos masuk sekelompok pria asing bersenjata. _Madam_ Jang yakin Minho dan teman-temannyalah yang sudah lebih dulu melumpuhkan para petugas jaga malam disana sebagai pembuka jalan agar orang-orang itu bisa masuk."

Orang-orang _itu_.

Napas Luhan rasanya memberat saat gambaran pria-pria bertopeng ski melintas di dalam pikirannya. Rambut pirang mereka menjuntai hingga ke bahu, dan seluruh lengan besarnya penuh tato-tato mengerikan dan tidak senonoh.

Luhan mengerjap pelan. "Apa yang mereka ambil?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, tidak ada."

 _Tidak ada_.

"Changjo yang kesana keesokan paginya untuk memeriksa," Lanjut Minseok. "Dan, dia memutuskan tidak ada masalah. Setelah aku pikirkan lagi, seharusnya itu malah mencurigakan, bukan? Untuk apa membuat tindakan buruk seperti itu jika akhirnya tidak ingin mendapatkan apa-apa?"

Karena mereka—jika benar adalah orang yang sama, dan Luhan sangat berharap seperti itu—selalu mengambil apa yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Atau, untuk yang kali ini, belum Luhan ketahui.

"Apa menurutmu ini semuanya berkaitan?"

"Kau yakin mereka bukan dari geng lokal sini?" Tanya Luhan balik.

" _Mmhm_." Minseok menggeleng yakin. "Byeol tidak membesarkan satu orangpun pemberontak. Kalau kau sudah tinggal cukup lama disini—atau paling tidak seminggu, kau akan tahu para sialan yang sok menakutkan itu hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang sakit saja. Kalau kugertak sedikit pakai _glock_ , mereka pasti sudah lari sambil kencing di celana."

Jawaban Minseok yang terakhir itu lucu, tapi Luhan tertegun di tempatnya karena yang dia dengar seolah-olah bukanlah lelucon melainkan sebuah konfirmasi.

Terorganisir, rapi, dan efektif. Nyaris tanpa jejak. Luhan yakin merekalah orang-orang yang dia cari, dan bahwa alasannya datang ke Byeol karena mengikuti firasatnya itu sudah benar.

" _Lotto_ …"

Sekarang Luhan sungguhan merasa geram, memikirkan seberapa dekatnya ternyata dia dengan para bajingan itu. Luhan akan memastikan mereka membayar harga keadilan yang pantas dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada adiknya.

Adik laki-lakinya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki.

Ingatan Luhan pada malam badai berdarah empat tahun yang lalu itu masih segar, dan akan selalu begitu bahkan hingga dia mati.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

" _Uh_?" Luhan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Minseok, balas menggeleng dengan yakin sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Caritahu peristiwa penting apa yang sedang terjadi pada malam penerobosan itu, disini dan seluruh distrik sekitar. Caritahu dengan benar, dan jangan ada yang terlewatkan bahkan detail sekecil apapun."

"Kau mau kemana? B-Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Dan juga, ingat, jangan biarkan Kim Jong In tahu soal ini dulu. Biarkan dia fokus pada apa yang dia kerjakan sekarang. Kembalikan mobilku dengan aman sepulang kerja, oke?"

"Detektif Xi!"

Percuma.

Luhan sudah terlanjur menutup pintu mobil, dan berjalan menembus hujan menyusuri trotoar begitu saja tidak peduli basah atau dingin. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, sedangkan kedua kakinya dilangkahkan berdasar kepada semata-mata naluri saja.

Mau bagaimanapun kuatnya Luhan dalam kemarahannya selama ini, dia selalu tetap kalah oleh luka yang masih ada. Luka yang rasa sakitnya tidak pernah berkurang setitikpun, mengingatkan Luhan bahwa dia bukannya hidup dalam sebuah mimpi buruk melainkan kenyataan.

Luhan terlalu ingin pulang ke pelukan ayah dan ibunya, ke dalam tawa ceria bercampur ejekan khas adiknya, karena dia sudah terlalu jauh menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

Dimana rumahnya saat ini?

.

.

.

.

Saat tersadar, yang tahu-tahu Luhan lihat kokoh di hadapannya sekarang adalah sebuah pintu. Lalu, Luhan ingat bahwa pintu asing itu adalah pintu apartemen barunya. Pada akhirnya dia memang harus berganti pakaian karena sekarang dia sadar penampilannya sangat mirip anjing basah. Tapi, jika dia masuk dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sehun pasti akan terkejut dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

Bukannya Luhan menghindari konfrontasi karena tidak mau membuat Sehun mengkhawatirkannya—percayalah, Luhan sudah tidak peduli jika orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti dia gampang mati atau semacamnya meskipun dia bawa _baretta_ kemana-mana. Tapi, memikirkan kemungkinan Sehun yang bertanya padanya dengan tulus membuat Luhan merasa dia akan sangat jahat sekali jika mengabaikan Sehun, sedangkan faktanya Luhan sedang butuh sendiri.

Butuh menjadi tidak terlihat.

Mendesah pelan, Luhan memeras air lalu setengah mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya, kemudian melepas jaket agar dia terlihat sedikit lebih baik secara keseluruhan.

Luhan memasukkan _password_ kunci apartemen dan membuka pintu, saat kemudian dia tersentak dan segera meraih senjatanya yang masih terselip di balik pinggang celana jins yang dia kenakan.

"Hei!"

"Jatuhkan senjatamu!

Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan topeng ski tengah menyeret-nyeret Oh Sehun ke arah jendela apartemen yang terbuka lebar, dengan memiting keras leher pria yang badannya lebih kecil itu dari belakang.

Begitu melihat kehadiran Luhan yang tidak terduga, pria tersebut segera berhenti dan menekankan ujung senjata api miliknya ke bawah dagu Sehun, sambil langsung memposisikan tubuh Sehun di depannya. Sebagai sandera atau tameng, tujuannya sama saja, agar Luhan tidak bisa menyerang sama sekali.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Kau yang jatuhkan senjatamu, manis." Si pria besar bertopeng ski berujar biasa saja, tapi suaranya tetap terdengar menggelegar seperti gemuruh hebat saat badai. "Aku tidak suka melakukan kekerasan pada wanita. Aku tidak suka membuat seorang wanita menangis, apalagi…yang menggiurkan sepertimu."

"Bangsat kau!" Posisi menembak Luhan begitu siap, padahal kedua tangannya gemetaran harus membidik, _sialan_ , Sehun. "Kubilang, lepaskan dia atau aku akan melubangi kepalamu."

Si pria tertawa, dan suaranya terdengar jauh lebih mengerikan lagi.

"L-Luhan…" Wajah Sehun memerah, nyaris kehabisan napas. Dia sudah tidak punya lagi kelebihan tenaga untuk memberontak. "Tolong aku…"

"Bertahanlah…"

"Maafkan aku, manisku sayang." Si pria bicara lagi. "Tapi, aku benar-benar harus membawa orang ini pergi. Sebaiknya kau berhenti disini saja, atau kau akan mati dengan isi kepalamu berceceran di jalan."

"Apa urusanmu dengannya?!"

" _Akh_ …" Sehun merintih karena bawah dagunya terlalu ditekan ujung senjata. "L-Luhan…"

Luhan panik berpikir untuk tidak panik. _Buat rencana_.

"Jangan berani-berani bergerak!" Luhan menegang lagi saat si pria mengambil kesempatan untuk beringsut mundur mendekati jendela.

Pria bangsat itu sepertinya punya rencana untuk nekat melompat keluar lewat sana. Sehun bisa ikut berada dalam bahaya kalau Luhan tidak segera mengambil tindakan. _Buat rencana_. _Ayo, buat rencana_. _Tapi apa?!_ Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun, sementara satu gerakan kecil saja yang dia buat malah bisa berisiko besar untuk hidup pria itu?

 _Sialan_. Umpat Luhan dalam kepalanya lagi. Apa yang orang itu inginkan dari Sehun? Kenapa mendapatkannya begitu penting? Dalam keadaan hidup.

Luhan melirik ke samping, dan mendapati ada sofa yang bisa dia pakai sebagai tempat berlindung.

 _Itu dia_.

 _Itu dia rencananya_.

"Selamat tinggal, manisku sayang."

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun."

DORR!

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Lotto Part 2, kalau ga dibagi, wordnya jadi kebanyakan #lope #lope

Harap ditunggu, yaaak kagak akan nyesal deeeeh!


	4. Lotto, Part 2

.

.

.

2, Part 2

.

.

.

.

 _Buat rencana_.

Xi Luhan melirik ke samping, dan melihat ada sofa yang— _itu dia rencananya_ —bisa dia pakai sebagai tempat berlindung. Pilihan di depan matanya sekarang itu tampak sangat tidak meyakinkan, tapi disaat bersamaan juga terasa paling mungkin untuk dia ambil. Seberapa besar peluangnya dia bisa berlari kesana tepat waktu? Sebelum, entahlah, anak-anak timah panas mengejarnya dengan membabi-buta.

Setidaknya, dia tetap harus melakukan sesuatu, bukan?

Luhan menggemertakkan gigi, menghela napas panjang sambil memantapkan bidikannya beberapa senti ke bawah.

Satu.

Dua.

Si pria bertopeng ski yang menyandera Sehun kembali beringsut mundur dua langkah lagi, dan dia sudah berada tepat di depan ambang jendela yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan hujan yang masuk tersapu angin memukul-mukul punggungnya. Senyumnya riang mengerikan, tetapi sudah pasti Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya di balik topeng. "Selamat tinggal, manisku sayang."

Tiga.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun."

DORR!

"AKH!"

Pria bertopeng ski itu tersentak kaget atas apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan pada sanderanya, dan dia pun segera melepaskan Oh Sehun jatuh ke lantai begitu saja untuk memberi Luhan pelajaran.

"SIALAN KAU, JALAAAANG!"

Luhan hanya ingat untuk langsung melompat tiarap ke balik sofanya itu, lalu bergegas melindungi kepalanya sejenak tepat saat vas bunga meja di sisi sofa pecah dengan keras, disusul banyak sekali tembakan liar yang melubangi badan sofa, langit-langit, dan nyaris semua perabotan properti apartemen yang ada disana.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tujuh belas peluru ternyata lumayan—sialan—banyak juga, dan Luhan tidak bisa menunggu selamanya sampai magasin itu kosong. Bagaimana kalau si pria bajingan itu punya cadangan satu magasin lagi? Enak saja. Selain itu, mungkin kepala Luhan sudah keburu dilubangi sebelum stok peluru magasin yang sekarang habis jika dia harus menunggu.

Makanya, Luhan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jaket untuk dia lemparkan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Entah kenapa harus ponsel, padahal benda canggih itu sudah dia _asuh_ seperti seorang bayi selama hampir lima tahun ini. Dia sudah susah payah membelinya dulu, dan masih pasti dia akan bersusah payah untuk membeli satu lagi yang seperti itu sekarang.

Dengan tidak rela dan sangat terpaksa memikirkan bagaimana akhir nasib _bayi asuh_ nya tersebut, Luhan berjanji dia akan pembuat penjahat ini atau pihak pemerintah mengganti kerugiannya secara penuh. Itupun kalau pemerintah mau ambil pusing dengan polisi kecil macam dirinya.

Saat pria bertopeng lengah, teralihkan untuk sibuk menembak jatuh ponsel yang Luhan lemparkan itu, Luhan tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan gantian membidik si pria. Tembakan satu kali yang efektif, karena tepat mengenai dada kiri dimana jantung si pria itu berada, sementara darahnya terciprat ke dinding dan lantai. Tubuh besarnya limbung ke belakang, lalu dia akhirnya jatuh keluar jendela.

"Aaaaaaaaaa…"

Semuanya hilang ditelan suara hujan.

Selesai.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan langsung melepaskan _baretta_ nya, menghambur ke arah Sehun yang masih terduduk memegangi paha kirinya sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit. Darahnya sudah mengalir melewati lubang luka, menggenangi permukaan lantai dan mengubah warnanya menjadi merah gelap yang pekat dan kental. Luhan lekas membantu Sehun menjauh dari jendela, agar air hujan tidak mempersulit mereka berdua. "Tekan lukanya!"

"B-Bagaimana cara—"

"Kubilang tekan lukanya!"

Lalu, Luhan kembali menghambur, kali ini ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil sebotol kecil _Gin_ dengan takaran sebanyak _one shot_ yang masih dia simpan di dalam ransel bepergiannya dan kawat pencongkel kunci yang kemudian dia lipat dua menjadi bentuk penjepit, memutus paksa kabel lampu meja yang ada disitu, lalu keluar ke meja kaca ruang depan yang masih utuh, menghancurkannya dalam sekali tendang dan mengambil pecahan yang paling besar dan mungkin untuk dia pakai.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sehun menyilangkan tangan defensif di atas luka tembaknya, mencegah apapun yang hendak Luhan lakukan itu padanya karena mendadak dia merasa gugup.

Luhan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sehun sebal, memelototinya. "Menurutmu aku sedang apa sekarang?"

Dengan pecahan kaca, Luhan memotong besar-besar paha kiri celana Sehun agar dia bisa melihat luka tembak Sehun tersebut dengan lebih jelas, dan Luhan merasa lega karena nyatanya peluru yang masuk tidak menembus jauh lebih dari dua setengah senti ke dalam daging paha.

Luhan segera mengikatkan kabel ke paha dengan sangat kencang untuk menahan aliran darah yang terus keluar, kemudian menyiramkan _Gin_ untuk mensterilkan luka dan pecahan kaca. Tapi, dia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Luhan mengedar pandang ke setiap penjuru ruangan, lalu berakhir menatap Sehun yang memucat dan berkeringat dingin.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Luhan spontan menarik ikat pinggang Sehun.

"Luhan!" Jelas saja Sehun langsung mempertahankan ikat pinggangnya, dan satu tangannya yang lain menahan agar Luhan jangan bergerak lebih jauh daripada yang sekarang. "Tunggu dulu…"

"Lepaskan ini."

"A-Apa? Mana boleh… Untuk apa—"

Luhan tidak bisa menunggu Sehun paham.

Dia segera menyentakkan kedua tangan Sehun, lalu melucuti ikat pinggangnya dengan cekatan dalam dua detik.

"Gigit itu. Kita belum punya es batu, jadi potongannya akan terasa sakit—"

" _Hah_?! P-Potongan apa? Katakan dulu…apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan kaca tajam itu?"

"Menyelamatkanmu, Oh Sehun." Luhan menjejalkan ikat pinggang ke mulut Sehun dengan tidak sabar, lalu dia menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai mengiris kulit daging paha Sehun. Membuat garis dua senti yang bisa melebarkan tepi bulatan luka, agar lebih mudah bagi Luhan mengangkat peluru itu.

"Rrrmmmhh!"

Mata Sehun sampai memerah menahan denyutan perih yang membuat kakinya seperti kebas dan menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya itu. Keringat dinginnya semakin membanjir bercucuran, karena dia sangat sadar dan bisa merasakan kawat penjepit Luhan ada di dalam dagingnya dan sedang mengorek-ngorek disana.

Telinganya berdenging panjang. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar-putar.

Sehun menggeram keras sekali lagi, dan pada saat itu dia melihat Luhan penjepit lalu melepaskan sebuah benda yang berdenting seperti logam berat saat jatuh terkena lantai. Bentuknya setengah penyok, mirip butiran permen obat batuk yang dia lihat papan reklamenya dalam perjalanan meninggalkan rumah sakit tadi pagi-pagi sekali.

Sehun menjauhkan ikat pinggang dari mulutnya lalu sibuk menghela napas panjang sebanyak mungkin, sedangkan Luhan akhirnya terduduk lemas di dekat Sehun dengan banyak sekali darah berlumuran di kedua telapak tangan, dan beberapa bagian dari pakaiannya yang masih setengah basah. Sekarang, dia hanya tinggal harus menutup manual dulu luka operasi darurat Sehun itu sampai bantuan medis datang.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Luhan sudah menarik _sweeter_ rajut abu Sehun melewati kepala, memerasnya sedikit sebelum membentuk kain itu menjadi gumpalan besar dan menekankannya ke paha kiri Sehun tersebut.

"Kau…baru saja nyaris membunuhku."

"Aku _memang_ nyaris membunuhmu."

Sehun terdiam, sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang tindakan yang Luhan sudah lakukan padanya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Luhan sungguh-sungguh. Itu adalah usaha terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi Luhan tidak berharap Sehun akan mengerti dengan mudah.

Faktanya, dia adalah orang yang menarik pelatuk, dan menjadikan nyawa Sehun sebagai targetnya. Bahkan, jika Sehun malah sangat marah padanya, Luhan berjanji dia akan menerima hal itu sepenuhnya.

"Kau harus segera mengeringkan rambutmu, Luhan. Nanti kau bisa kena flu."

" _Uh_ …" Luhan tidak tahu harus menunjukkan apa selain senyum canggungnya. "Tekan dengan benar seperti ini. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk meminjam ponsel tetangga kita."

Sehun menggantikan tangan Luhan menekan gumpalan kain kaosnya. Dia kemudian mendesah pelan, menunjukkan raut wajah masam yang manis. "Temanmu pasti akan memarahiku, Luhan."

"Temanku?"

Luhan baru dua puluh lima jam berada di Byeol, dan seingatnya belum berhasil membuat jaringan pertemanan atau apa. Dia melihat banyak wanita muda seumurannya di jalanan ataupun di depan motel-motel, tetapi maskara mereka tebalnya seperti sudah berhari-hari tanpa dicuci, pakaiannya robek-robek di bagian dada, dan mereka punya tindik di pusar atau tato bergambar lidah yang provokatif di paha. Tapi. dia agak sedikit ragu—dan merasa bersalah—dengan teman yang seperti itu.

"Polisi yang _satunya_. Yang hitam itu."

"Ppfffttt…" Pipi Luhan merona menahan gelak tawa gelinya. Pikirnya, kasihan sekali Kim Jong In yang pemarah, harga dirinya dilucuti oleh Oh Sehun dalam sekali serang. Mungkin sebenarnya darahnya yang terlalu sering mendidih yang membuatnya jadi berwarna _gelap_ begitu, dan bukannya bakaran dari sinar matahari. "Dia mau memarahimu?! Enak saja! Kalau dia berani coba-coba, aku akan menendang bokongnya lebih dulu…"

Sehun meringis kecil, karena lukanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut, dan karena dia membayangkan Luhan bisa menendang bokong Jong In. "Jangan mengadukan padanya kalau aku mengatainya hitam, ya?"

"Jangan khawatir." Oh, _tentu saja_ Luhan akan bilang. Dia, kan, mau melihat Jong In yang sedang marah-marah lagi. "Memangnya untuk apa dia harus bertindak begitu?"

"Ini." Sehun mengedikkan kepala ke arah kakinya. "Aku mengotori bajunya. Temanmu bilang baju ini baru dia beli bulan lalu, dan baru sekali dia pakai. Kalau aku sampai melakukan hal yang buruk pada—"

Luhan tidak sanggup menunggu sampai akhir kalimat Sehun untuk benar-benar tergelak gemas sambil memutuskan lebih baik dia berdiri dan segera pergi meminjam ponsel. Harusnya Sehun lihat wajahnya sendiri, dan, demi apapun, Luhan bisa membayangkan raut wajah Jong In yang sedang berbicara pada Sehun dengan penuh ancaman.

Dua idiot itu.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum lega karena Luhan pergi.

Oh, dia masih was-was Luhan mau menarik sesuatu lagi dari dirinya, padahal dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa yang tersisa selain celana panjang—sepaket dengan celana dalam—yang sudah robek, sementara dia tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan yang itu juga.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam lamanya Luhan duduk di dekat kaki ranjang, bersandar memeluk lutut sambil menghisap rokok, minum _scotch_ yang dia beli dari toko di seberang jalan, dan mendengarkan _Swan Lake_ diputar berulang-ulang secara otomatis lewat _mp3 player_ nya dalam volume rendah.

Malam semakin larut. Angin semakin dingin memeluk. Hujan masih deras. Dan, Luhan terus saja terjaga dengan banyak sekali hal-hal memberati kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus berada di Byeol saat ini, kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti padahal sudah tidak sanggup, dan kenapa dia yang harus terus hidup dengan memori tentang kematian adiknya. Caranya mati, detail setiap adegannya.

Terdengar suara kresek-kresek yang menyebalkan, lalu lamunan Luhan sudah buyar.

" _Detektif Kim mau bicara dengan Detektif Venus. Over."_

Oh, yang bicara padanya lewat alat komunikasi radio itu sama menyebalkannya juga.

Luhan mendengus geli, menekan tombol bulat kecil berwarna hijau lumut yang berada di sisi alat komunikasinya sendiri. "Siapa Venus?"

" _Ah, dirimu. Aku lupa nama aslimu. Over."_

"Gila."

" _Lampu kamarmu masih menyala. Over."_

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

" _Sekarang sudah pukul dua lewat dua puluh menit, sayang."_

"Aku tahu." Gumam Luhan pelan, melirik botol _scotch_ nya yang isinya tinggal kurang dari seperempat itu. "Aku pikir banyak minum bisa membuatku mabuk lalu tertidur, ternyata hanya jadi tidak tahu waktu."

" _Kedengarannya kau punya masalah."_

Ya. Tidak mempan dibius alkohol. Luhan masih menatap keluar jendela, dan dalam hati dia mendesah pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mau bersiaga di luar dan tetap terjaga, Kim Jong In."

" _Jangan salah paham, ya? Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu saja."_

Luhan mendengus lagi, mengulum senyum tipis sendiri. "Apa masalahmu dengan Oh Sehun, sih? Dia itu saksi, bukan tersangka."

" _Ya, ya. Tentu saja kau bakal membela pria itu setelah melihatnya setengah telanjang sampai puas!"_

"Kau pikir aku mencuri-curi kesempatan?"

" _Ayolah… Dadanya tidak sebagus itu, kau tahu. Tipis sekali! Dan pucat. Apa kau bisa melihat tadi tulang-tulang rusuknya nyaris melompat keluar dari sana? Hiiii… Menyeramkan."_

"Hentikan, Kim Jong In…" Luhan menutup mulut, agar suara tawanya jadi tidak terlalu nyaring dan mengganggu. _Kim Jong In sialan._

Ngomong-ngomong, dada Sehun bagus, kok, kalau Luhan harus mengatakan penilaiannya.

" _Apa yang sedang kau kenakan?"_

Benar-benar sialan.

" _Whoa_ … Apa ini? Sekarang berubah jadi _walkie-talkie sex_? Ini namanya pelecehan seksual. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada komisi kedisplinan polisi nanti pagi."

" _Tidak, kok. Aku hanya mau tahu apa kau sedang pakai karung atau…yah, mungkin lingerie."_

"Aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu." Luhan menahan tawanya lagi. _Sepasang bra dan celana dalam hitam, ditambah kaos putih yang sangat tipis_. Anggap saja seragam dinas versi rumahan. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Bayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan kedua tanganku di dalam air…"

" _Uh… A-Aku tidak tahu, Luhan. Kau yang beritahu aku…"_

"Cuci muka."

" _Aish!"_

Luhan harus menahan suaranya jangan keluar hanya agar dia bisa tergelak dengan bebas, sambil menyadari kalau nyatanya dia cukup terhibur sekarang hingga jadi merasa lebih baik. "Kau pria yang menyenangkan, Kim Jong In."

" _Kalau begitu, berkencanlah denganku."_

Luhan mendengar suara lagi, tapi dia yakin kali ini bukan kresek-kresek dari alat komunikasi radio atau deru hujan di balik kaca jendela. Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka lebar, mengamati sambil menyundut puntung rokoknya di kaki ranjang sampai mati.

Dari sana dia bisa melihat ujung bagian ruang depan yang sudah gelap, lalu ruang tengah dan ambang pintu dapur yang masih terang benderang. Pintu masuk dan jendela-jendela terkunci rapat, dan Luhan punya dua orang yang sedang mengamati apartemennya sekarang.

Dia seperti sedang menatap keheningan dalam udara kosong saja, tapi itu malah semakin meningkatkan naluri kewaspadaannya menjadi delapan. Jika sudah ada seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya, itu berarti tinggal menunggu ada satu orang lagi yang akan kembali melakukan hal tersebut.

Sampai Luhan tahu apa yang orang-orang itu inginkan dari Oh Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa berakhir menerka-nerka.

Lalu, Luhan mendengar suara itu sekali lagi.

Suara seseorang. Seperti…seseorang yang sedang menggeram rendah.

Lalu, suara kresek-kresek lagi, dan Luhan tersentak.

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Over."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah dulu."

"Lu—"

Luhan mematikan lalu mencampakkan alat komunikasi radionya itu ke kolong ranjang, meraih senjatanya di bawah bantal kemudian mengendap-ngendap keluar dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Luhan tersentak sendiri mendapati pintu depan yang kosong dua meter di depannya saat dia berbalik menyergap ke sisi kiri apartemen, dan sudah sedikit lebih rileks saat gantian mengecek sisi yang kanan dimana jendela yang terbuka saat insiden pagi tadi berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Sekalian mau melemaskan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya yang menegang, Luhan menekan saklar lampu di ruang tengah tersebut lalu kembali memeriksa kunci jendela.

Luhan melihat ke arah pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup rapat, dan berpikir untuk masuk memeriksa ke dalam sana.

Suasananya lebih gelap dari di luar kamar, kecuali setelah Luhan mendorong daun pintu dan bias cahaya yang ikut masuk membuat keadaan menjadi remang, jadi setidaknya Luhan bisa melihat.

Faktanya, suara-suara geraman yang kembali terdengar itu menjadi jelas sekarang, mirip seperti seekor beruang jantan yang sedang diganggu.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan refleks langsung melompat untuk menarik dan menahan kedua tangan Sehun sekuatnya ke sisi kepala, berusaha mencegah sebelum pria itu berhasil melukai dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar. "Bangunlah, Sehun-ah! Buka matamu!"

Gerakan meronta-ronta Sehun dalam cengkeraman Luhan terhenti, bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang sontak membuka. Histeris, penuh kengerian, dan kelelahan. Peluh dingin membanjiri wajah memerahnya, dan Luhan bisa melihat urat-urat di dahi Sehun yang masih mencuat ingin meletus.

Apa yang sudah pria itu dapat dalam mimpi buruknya?

"Hei…"

"Siapa kau?" Sehun menggeleng kikuk seperti orang linglung.

"Luhan. Temanmu. Kau…tidak ingat?"

Sehun tampak berpikir keras, sebelum ekspresinya kembali melembut. "Aku ingat. Kau Xi Luhan…"

" _Hhhhh_ … Ya. Syukurlah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lihat? Kau sampai menjambaki rambutmu sendiri dan aku harus menghentikannya."

"Aku tidak tahu, Luhan." Sehun menggeleng pelan lagi. "Sepertinya aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa sangat marah, dan takut. Aku minta maaf."

"Penyerangan itu pasti berdampak besar pada ingatanmu yang belum kembali, dan alam bawah sadarmu merasakannya. Kemungkinan, kau bermimpi tentang hidup yang sedang kau jalani sebelum ini."

"Kalau benar begitu, lalu orang macam apa aku ini, Luhan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau yang harus menjawabnya sendiri."

Sehun mengamati bulu mata Luhan yang panjang dan lentik-lentik itu, sedangkan Luhan terdorong untuk mengamati bola mata Sehun yang sekelam warna hitam. Mereka mencium sisa aroma sampo dan antiseptik yang saling berbaur dalam keremangan, dan merasakan efeknya nyatanya bisa sedikit…mengganggu, aneh. Entahlah.

"Luhan…"

"Ya?"

"Kau berat."

"Oh!"

Luhan sudah langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun, tapi gantian Sehun yang menahan tangan-tangan kecil Luhan dengan cepat sebelum wanita itu sempat bergerak untuk turun dari atas perut telanjangnya.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu supaya kau pergi." Suara Sehun berbisik seperti gemerisik ilalang padang rumput, yang pada musim panas mudah terbakar dan ikut menyulutkan api ke _sekitarnya_. "Aku hanya…memberitahumu."

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. Fire and Gasoline

A/N : Big Thanks to Lollipopsehun, Impatient Christian Grey in Grey, and Addicted Charlie in Strangers. The Heat was amazing, the flame was overdosing (?) and I couldn't endure it anymore but ask for it even more

Okay, I start to talk like a crazy, just ignore me

.

.

.

.

 _Previoulsy on Hot Case…_

.

.

Sehun mengamati bulu mata Luhan yang panjang dan lentik-lentik itu, sedangkan Luhan terdorong untuk mengamati bola mata Sehun yang sekelam warna hitam. Mereka mencium sisa aroma sampo dan antiseptik yang saling berbaur dalam keremangan, dan merasakan efeknya nyatanya bisa sedikit…mengganggu, aneh. Entahlah.

"Luhan…"

Cara Sehun memanggilnya membuat merasa lemas. "Ya?"

"Kau berat."

"Oh!"

Luhan sudah langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun, tapi gantian Sehun yang menahan tangan-tangan kecil Luhan dengan cepat sebelum wanita itu sempat bergerak untuk turun dari atas perut telanjangnya.

"O-Oh Sehun…"

Rasanya sangat berbeda, ketika Sehun yang memeganginya dengan kuat dan itu membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar sendiri. Kulit Sehun terasa sepanas api, dan Luhan terdorong ingin terbakar dengan lebih besar lagi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu supaya kau pergi." Sehun berbisik lembut menggesek syaraf-syaraf di belakang telinga Luhan. "Aku hanya…memberitahumu."

.

.

.

.

 _TIGA_

.

.

.

.

Luhan menelan ludah, bersamaan dengan _tapi aku harus kembali_ , _tidak bisa_ , dan _lepaskan aku_ yang seharusnya malah sudah dia ucapkan lebih cepat. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya? Ini tidak benar.

"K-Kau…takut?" Luhan nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Kau mau tetap tinggal?"

Mau untuk tetap tinggal dan terdorong mau untuk tetap tinggal adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Menginginkan Oh Sehun itu tidak benar. Dimana moralitas dan keteguhan prinsip kalimat _tidak mungkin melanggar batasan dengan Oh Sehun_ -nya yang dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri tadi pagi itu?

"Aku…"

"Jangan pergi. Sebentar saja."

Jangan meminta itu darinya.

"Kumohon?"

Luhan menggigit bibir. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tolong alihkan pikiranku."

Luhan yang butuh untuk dialihkan pikirannya dari pikiran terlarangnya sendiri. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tubuhnya yang mengambil alih untuk berpikir dan menginginkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tanyakan atau ceritakan apa saja untuk mengalihkan perhatianku."

Dengan posisinya yang terdesak saat ini sangat sulit bagi Luhan untuk berbicara, dan sekarang dia malah harus berpikir keras tentang sebuah hal paling remeh untuk diocehkan agar Sehun bisa menjadi lebih tenang dan mau membiarkannya pergi.

"Apa itu…bisa membantumu untuk tidur kembali?"

"Mungkin. Kita harus mencobanya, kan?"

"Y-Ya…"

Sehun melepaskan Luhan. Bekas jejak api di kulit pergelangan kedua tangannyam membuat Luhan tersentak sendiri seolah-olah separuh dari dirinya mendadak diisi kekosongan dengan cepat. Tapi, Luhan merasa dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan mengenai kebebasannya, ketika kemudian Sehun dengan cepat berguling menindihnya dan menahan kedua tangannya lagi kali ini di sisi wajahnya. _Well_ , dia masih belum bisa akan kemana-mana bahkan hanya untuk sekedar duduk dengan benar.

Ketika Luhan yakin dia tidak bisa jadi lebih terdesak lagi, dia salah besar.

Sekarang, aroma antiseptik yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun semakin tercium jelas, dan itu membuat Luhan merasa tersengat hingga lemas dari pinggang ke bawah. Merasakan pinggul Sehun menempel di atas pinggulnya, dan kaki Sehun berada di antara kedua kakinya, adalah jenis sengatan sialan yang lain lagi. Luhan bertaruh karena dia sedang menjadi sangat payah, jika Sehun merobek kaos putihnya saat ini juga, Luhan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menonton saja dirinya diperkosa. Dan, menikmatinya.

Astaga, selain sedang menjadi sangat payah, Luhan merasa dia juga sedang berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat jalang.

 _Pakai otakmu._

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Entah kenapa Luhan menanyakannya, tapi dia memang memikirkan itu juga sejak tadi sore jadi sekalian saja mengeluarkannya sekarang.

Mata kelam Sehun berkilat menatap Luhan. Apa pria itu juga menginginkannya? "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan untukku hari ini? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada alasan bagiku harus merasa begitu."

"Aku tahu kau harus, seharusnya, merasa begitu setelah apa yang aku lakukan _pada_ mu hari ini." Luhan menggigit bibir lagi di bawah kedua pipinya yang bersemburat merah muda samar, saat dia menunduk melirik bibir milik Sehun yang setengah membuka dan menghembuskan bau _mint_ pasta gigi dari sana. Jantungnya serasa sedang berputar-putar di perutnya.

Payah, jalang, dan gila. _Dimana otakmu?_

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Aku menembakmu." Luhan mengangkat pandangannya kembali pada mata Sehun itu. _Dan, melucuti pakaianmu seperti orang gila_.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat kau meminta maaf."

"Tapi, kau belum dengar alasannya."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Uh, ya."

Luhan bersumpah dia melihat Oh Sehun menyeringai, dan mendadak kengerian menyergapnya seperti jarring perangkap. Sepasang mata kelam itu kembali berkilat, membuat Luhan mual memikirkan bahwa pria yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya itu adalah orang yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang membuatnya bergairah sedetik yang lalu.

Sehun mendekatkan wajah, dan Luhan menahan napas.

"Aku percaya padamu, Luhan. Kau selalu berusaha melindungiku sejak hari pertama kita bertemu."

Benar.

Sehun percaya padanya, dan Sehun seharusnya tidak membuat Luhan takut.

"Bagaimana jika tembakanku meleset dan nyawamu berada dalam bahaya?"

"Kau tidak akan meleset." Ujar Sehun setengah berbisik, menatap menembus ke dalam mata Luhan sebelum dia akhirnya benar-benar melepaskan Luhan dan menjauhkan diri turun dari ranjang sempitnya.

Luhan merasakan kekosongan yang sama itu mengisinya lagi, ikut bangun untuk memperhatikan Sehun sambil merapikan helaian rambut kusutnya ke balik telinga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

Sehun selesai memakai celana pendek, dan dia menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang satu kali. "Kau tidur saja disini. Aku mau mencuci muka sebentar. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kupikir tadi kau ingin tidur lagi."

"Tadi." Gumam Sehun dingin. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak semengantuk itu, Luhan. Tidurlah, dan jangan pedulikan aku. Pakai selimutmu dengan benar."

Dan, Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Ma'am_!" Park Chanyeol langsung melompat dari kursinya, nyaris menghambur ke pelukan Xi Luhan ketika melihat wanita itu masuk pagi ini, seolah-olah yang dia lihat itu adalah ibunya yang selama ini menetap di Makau dan sangat dia rindukan ingin dipeluk erat. Dia segera mengekori Xi Luhan ke mejanya seperti anak anjing yang patuh. "Syukurlah kau sudah datang… Detektif Kim mengamuk seperti orang gila dan membuatku takut! Aku pikir dia akan memakanku tadi. Untungnya dia lihat donat punya Minseok dan pergi sambil makan itu."

Luhan menghela napas panjang sambil menggulung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu mengulum senyum gemas yang amat manis. Dia senang Park Chanyeol bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sepasang lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya. "Biar kupukul kepala si idiot itu nanti. Sekarang, pergi kemana dia?"

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Tukang mengadu." Ejek Minseok dari meja di seberang ruangan kecil itu, pura-pura berbisik pada bingkai fotonya sendiri yang ada disana.

Luhan tetap fokus pada Chanyeol yang setengah mendongkol. "Aku akan melakukannya demi kau, kalau kau mau mengatakan kemana si idiot itu pergi."

" _Uh_ , itu, ke atap, _Ma'am_. Merokok."

"Merokok?"

"Tapi, dia sudah akan kembali, karena dia sudah kesana sejak sejam yang lalu."

"Satu jam? Kau yakin dia tidak sedang minum alkohol juga?"

"Kurasa tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum masam.

Luhan kembali menghela napas panjang, bersandar di punggung kursinya dan menggeleng heran. Kim Jong In itu hebat sekali. Dia sudah terjaga semalaman, lalu marah-marah, lalu merokok selama satu jam. Apa dia mau langsung menghabiskan isi kotak rokok dan nyawanya? Apa lagi yang membuatnya kesal kali ini?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, _Ma'am_?"

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar apa yang terjadi di apartemenmu kemarin pagi. Meskipun Detektif Kim bilang tidak ada yang terluka parah dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku tetap benar-benar merasa khawatir karena Detektif Kim sampai turun tangan langsung mengawasi apartemenmu. Aku ingin ikut, tapi dia bilang aku harus tetap mengerjakan kasus kita."

"Idiot itu benar, Chanyeol-ah, dan aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Luhan kembali duduk tegak. "Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan kemarin?"

Chanyeol berbalik ke mejanya dalam dua langkah lebar dan kembali ke meja Luhan lagi dengan sebuah map cokelat. "Hasil otopsi resmi Song Minho sudah keluar kemarin. Tabrakan fatal yang menyebabkan tengkoraknya rusak parah dan dia mengalami pendarahan hebat di area belakang kepala. Selain itu, tulang-tulang rusuknya juga patah dan menembus paru-parunya."

Luhan membaca sekilas isi laporan dalam map. Pelakunya harus memastikan Song Minho tidak punya kesempatan untuk selamat sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan Jessica? Kalian sudah menginterogasinya?"

"Kemarin? Ya. Dia punya alibi, sedang, _uh_ ," Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk keningnya kikuk.. "Bercinta di gang belakang motel _Madam_ Jang."

"Aku sudah sekalian mengkonfirmasi alibi Jessica kemarin." Kali ini gantian Minseok yang angkat bicara, mengingat tepatnya apa yang Madam Jang katakan padanya saat Minseok bertanya. _Aku turun untuk membuang sampah, dan Jessica menitip bekas kondom di dalam plastik sampahku_. "Dan, ngomong-ngomong, aku mencoba lagi untuk menemukan informasi tambahan mengenai tiket pesawat Oh Sehun, riwayat hidupnya selama empat tahun di Swiss—apa yang dia lakukan, catatan kartu kreditnya, informasi pembeliannya pada apa saja, akunnya dalam jaringan—tapi hasilnya nihil. Segalanya benar-benar terbatas di Byeol, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan itu."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sayang sekali jenius komputer seperti Kim Minseok harus tertahan oleh keterbatasan fasilitas kota kecil sebobrok ini. Mungkin nanti Luhan harus bertanya kenapa pria itu tidak memilih bekerja di departemen yang lebih besar. Tidak terpikir, tidak mau, atau tidak bisa.

Tidak ada tersangka hanya bisa membuat Luhan menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Mereka tidak punya apa-apa sama sekali selain sebuah nol besar. Luhan berharap Minseok bisa memberitahunya sesuatu yang berharga mengenai apa yang Luhan minta cari padanya kemarin, saat mereka akan bicara berdua saja nanti, yang bisa dikaitkan dengan Song Minho dan menjadi jalan lain menuju penyelesaian kasus tabrak lari ini.

Dan, mengenai Oh Sehun…

"Bagaimana mengenai Oh Sehun?" Minseok gantian bertanya.

Luhan sedikit tegang dan canggung saat mendengar nama pria itu disebut.

"Apa yang mengenai Oh Sehun?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya." Ujar Minseok, sama sekali tidak bertanya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian kemarin?"

 _Kemarin_.

Tadi pagi tidak berjalan dengan baik sama sekali. Oh Sehun lebih banyak diam memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, dan hanya bicara pada Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan remeh wanita cantik itu mengenai gelas kopinya yang terisi terlalu penuh. Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah semalam dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan Sehun, tetapi Luhan lebih banyak mengingat soal Sehun yang lebih banyak menindihnya ketimbang membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang keterlaluan.

 _Well_ , karena semua itu tidak dihitung masuk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kim Minseok, kemarin, selebihnya, Oh Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Aku menurunkannya di rumah sakit, karena dia harus memeriksakan jahitannya dan kondisi kepalanya."

"Pasti buruk sekali saat dia bangun dan tahu-tahu tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa."

"Aku bertaruh kau benar." Luhan tersenyum berterima kasih karena Minseok mngerti, beranjak dari kursi dan melewati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya, menuju ke mesin pembuat kopi yang berada di sudut ruangan kecil tersebut. "Aku mau menenangkan anjing sakit kita dulu."

Minseok dan Chanyeol terkikik mengepalkan tinju ke mulut agar tawa mereka tidak pecah.

.

.

.

.

Atap gedung kantor Departemen Kepolisian Byeol tidak seperti atap-atap gedung perkantoran yang lain dimanapun di Seoul. Atap gedung kantor Departemen Kepolisian Byeol itu lebih pantas disebut gudang, nyaris penuh oleh barang rongsok berjamur yang entah tidak dibuang karena sayang atau karena pengaturan yang buruk. Tidak ada tempat pembuangan akhir, atau petugas terlalu malas memindahkannya ke bawah untuk diangkut oleh truk sampah.

Setidaknya, disana tidak bau selain tergenang air karena hujan seharian kemarin, angin berhembus di bawah langit yang cerah, dan Luhan bisa menemukan Kim Jong In sedang berbaring di atas sebuah rak kayu terbalik di antara tumpukan CPU dan kursi-kursi putar berkarat yang sudah patah-patah jadi dua dan miring.

Pria yang warna kulitnya jauh lebih gelap dibandingkan warna kulit orang Asia kebanyakan itu tampak menutup mata dengan satu tangan, terlentang menghadap langsung matahari yang masih hangat, satu kaki ditekuk, dan ada sebungkus rokok plus pemantik di atas perutnya.

Luhan tersenyum masam, perlahan mendekat dan duduk di sisi Jong In di atas rak kayu tersebut.

Permukaannya terasa masih lembab, karena matahari belum terlalu lama keluar dan mengeringkannya.

"Apa kau tidur?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa kau sudah mati? Aku boleh mengambil rokokmu?"

Jong In langsung menahan rokok dan pemantiknya dengan satu tangannya yang lain. "Ini jatahku sampai akhir bulan."

Luhan mengulum senyum manis sambil merapikan rambutnya ke balik telinga. " _Well_ , ternyata setidaknya kau tidak mati. Belum. Kau masih sayang rokokmu."

Jong In menarik tangan dari matanya, dan dia menatap Luhan dengan mendelik setengah kesal. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Ketusnya.

"Chanyeol bilang kau uring-uringan lagi sampai membuatnya takut, dan aku bilang akan menendang bokongmu keras-keras untuknya."

"Tukang mengadu." Rutuk Jong In. Dia segera berguling membelakangi Luhan. "Tendang saja. Aku sedang tidak mau bicara padamu."

"Kau marah padaku?" Mata Luhan membulat paham. _Anak kecil_. _Anak remaja_. _Apa aku ini ibumu?_

"Tidak."

 _Benar_.

Luhan berdo'a dia tidak akan melahirkan bocah lelaki macam pria tengik ini. Anak apapun yang menyebalkan adalah Kim Jong In yang sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membujuk seperti ibumu, ya?"

"Bukan urusanku."

 _Tsk_. "Bicaralah padaku, Kim Jong In."

Jong In mengangkat kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang, Luhan memelototinya _apa masalahmu_ , dan Jong In mendengus marah segera kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

 _Astaga_.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau mau berhenti marah dan bicara padaku?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah membuatmu kesal lagi hari ini?"

Sunyi.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu kesal lagi hari ini? Apa aku harus meminta maaf? Baiklah, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, untuk apapun itu yang sudah—"

Jong In bangkit, langsung menarik Luhan merapat dan menekan bibir wanita itu di bawah bibirnya. Manis dan hangat, dan Jong In menggigit agar Luhan mau memberi lidahnya jalan masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang berisik itu.

Luhan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jong In, menahan diri untuk tidak membalas atau mereka akan mulai saling menelanjangi. Dia membiarkan Jong In menciumnya dalam dan lama, hingga pria itu memutuskan sendiri untuk berhenti dan memberikan kembali aliran udara untuk mereka berdua. Aroma napas Jong In manis di depan wajahnya, dan Luhan tidak keberatan jika sekarang seluruh mulutnya terasa seperti tembakau. Yang menggoda, dengan lipstik merah kacau pada bibir bawah.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?"

"Aku benci mendengarmu meminta maaf." Jong In mengecup bibir Luhan lagi. Benar-benar ingin menciumnya di seluruh bagian dan memasukinya seperti seorang pemenang. "Aku memang marah padamu, tapi aku tidak berharap kau minta maaf."

"Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat."

"Kau tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu sampai mau mati rasanya?"

"Semalam—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Sambung Jong In cepat. Dia menggertakkan gigi, dan Luhan melihat kemarahan membuat wajah pria itu menjadi kemerahan. "Aku belum selesai. Aku tidak terima jika lain kali kau memutus sambungan denganku begitu saja, aku akan langsung mendobrak masuk ke dalam apartemenmu dan menembak siapapun itu bajingan yang sudah membuatmu berada dalam bahaya. Selain fakta bahwa aku menyukaimu, kau harus tetap memberitahuku apa saja selama itu masih menyangkut kasus kita, pekerjaan kita, karena kita adalah satu tim, dan yang satu tim lakukan adalah saling percaya dan bekerja sama. Kau paham aku, Xi Luhan?"

Yang semalam sama sekali tidak menyangkut pada apapun dimanapun, dan Luhan tidak mungkin memberitahu Jong In bahwa Sehun menindihnya dan Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menginginkan pria itu.

Luhan berharap Jong In tidak benar-benar menyukainya.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengar kau berkata kau menyukaiku."

"Apa itu salah? Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau terobsesi karena gagal bercinta denganku."

"Itu benar," Jong In menyeringai nakal, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan. "Tapi aku juga tetap menyukaimu dengan benar."

Luhan mengangkat bahu, kembali menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke balik telinga.

"Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang? Apa kau sedang mengencani seseorang? Siapa dia?"

"Jong In…"

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia baik? Dimana kalian bertemu pertama kali?"

"Tidak, Kim Jong In." Ujar Luhan sabar. "Tidak ada."

Cinta tidak ada dalam kamus Luhan. Dia sudah lama menghilangkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan Luhan tidak akan kembali menulisnya. Luhan tidak akan membuka hatinya untuk pria manapun, sejauh yang bisa dia perkirakan. Tidak juga untuk Kim Jong In, meskipun dia tahu benar pria itu baik hati dan bisa diandalkan.

"Kau membuatku kesal lagi."

"Sayang sekali, kau membuatku menjatuhkan kopimu." Luhan mencoba bercanda. "Aku sudah susah payah membawakannya jauh-jauh dalam keadaan panas, dan sekarang lantai ini yang akan meminumnya sampai habis."

"Aku sudah minum kopiku." Jong In menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Masuklah kembali ke dalam. Aku akan segera menyusul."

"Baiklah."

"Luhan…"

"Apa?"

"Tolong, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Oh Sehun. Jangan dihadapanku, atau sepengetahuanku."

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan meninggalkan kantor pada pukul sepuluh karena pihak rumah sakit menelepon memberitahunya bahwa Oh Sehun sudah selesai menjalani pemeriksaan, dan Xi Luhan harus menjemputnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan sibuk mencengkeram roda kemudi dan berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan pada Oh Sehun atau bagaimana dia harus bersikap di depan pria itu. Sisa seblok lagi, dan Luhan memutuskan masa bodoh dengan Oh Sehun. Jika itu adalah seks, Luhan mungkin sudah akan bilang bahwa seksnya gagal dan dia kurang bisa memuaskan Sehun seperti yang pria itu mau. Tapi, mereka bahkan tidak berciuman dan tidak ada siapapun yang menilai apapun dari sebuah tindihan.

Orang juga bisa jatuh karena tertindih lemari. _Halo, logika tengik_.

Luhan merasa konyol sekali dengan semua kebingungan ini. Lalu, saat Sehun tampak tersenyum manis begitu melihat mobilnya mendekat, Luhan mendadak merasa mual dan itu payah sekali.

"Kau cepat sekali." Sehun duduk di kursi penumpang, memasang sabuk pengamannya kemudian menutup pintu. Sikap tubuhnya kembali tampak canggung, begitu pula senyumannya yang jadi tampak jelas dari dekat itu.

Luhan kembali menjalankan mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan pelataran depan bangunan rumah sakit yang sebesar bangunan apotik di pusat kota Seoul tersebut, menatap lurus ke depan seperti robot.

" _Uh_ , ya. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dikerjakan, jadi aku bisa langsung kemari."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Kasus."

"Penembakanku?"

Luhan melirik Sehun. Apa tidak apa-apa dia mengatakan hal yang terkait dengan kasus kepada saksi yang bersangkutan? "Ya, kurang lebih. Alasanku datang di kota ini."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu sebelumnya. Kau datang kemari karena aku tertembak?"

Luhan mengulum senyum geli, melirik Sehun lagi. Dia senang Sehun sudah kembali seperti biasa, polos dan manis, dan itu bisa mencairkan kekakuan di antara mereka.

"Apa aku benar?"

"Kubilang kurang lebih. Jangan terlalu percaya diri bahwa kau sepenting itu, ya? Aku tidak pernah kenal kau sebelum ini."

Oh Sehun terkekeh, bersandar di punggung kursi dan memandang keluar jendela. "Berarti ada alasan lain."

Tangan Luhan kembali mencengkeram roda kemudi kuat-kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Sehun mengantuk. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakannya."

Luhan masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan kaku. Dia begitu tegang, hingga tanpa sadar sedang menahan napas. Apa dia menepi saja? Dia bisa menabrak kalau terus begini. Dia harus menepi. Dimana dia harus menepi? Mata Luhan mulai liar mencari arah.

"Dokter bilang aku harus kembali lagi lusa."

"Apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun kaget, teringat soal pemeriksaan Sehun dan seharusnya menanyakan soal itu lebih dulu. "Apa yang dia katakan tentang keadaanmu?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, duduk tegak kembali. "Kepalaku baik-baik saja. Ingatanku tidak."

"Apa kau bilang padanya soal mimpimu semalam?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bermimpi buruk setelah seseorang menyerangmu, dan itu pasti berkaitan."

"Karena…aku bahkan tidak melihat apa-apa dalam mimpiku, Luhan, ingat? Aku hanya merasa sangat…marah, takut. Itu tidak cukup."

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu, apapun caranya."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan menembakku?"

"Apa?" Luhan menatap kaget Sehun lagi. "Jangan bercanda."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana kalau aku serius? Kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Kau punya kesempatan, punya senjata dengan peluru terisi penuh di dalamnya."

"Berhentilah bicara, atau aku tidak akan memberimu makan malam ini."

Sehun terkekeh lagi, kali ini terdengar lembut. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Luhan?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatianmu."

"Karena?"

"Karena pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya membuatmu gusar, dan aku tidak mau kau menabrak apapun di jalan ini, Luhan."

Pertanyaan mengenai alasan lainnya, kenapa Luhan datang ke Byeol.

Luhan tertegun, merasa sangat rapuh dengan Sehun yang seolah-olah bisa melihat ke dalam pikirannya dengan mudah. Bagaimana Sehun melakukannya? Memahami orang lain, sementara dia bahkan tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri.

Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum, kali ini tenang, lebar, terkontrol, dan itu bukan senyum canggungnya yang biasa. Luhan menggigit bibir.

"Apa yang kau harapkan semalam?"

CKIIT!

Luhan sontak menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam. Lalu, dia bersumpah, sekali lagi, dia melihat Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued, Part 2_

 _Please leave your review, gals_


End file.
